callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Margwa
Margwas are an enemy in Call of Duty: Black Ops III on the Zombies maps Shadows of Evil, Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, and Revelations. They also appear in the intro cinematic of Alpha Omega. The Margwa is a three-headed monster bearing tentacles. It will swipe at the player if close to them, similar to the way a zombie would. This attack does the same amount of damage as a regular zombie's attack. It also has a slam attack. This attack is powerful enough to down a player in one hit without Juggernog, and powerful enough to destroy a player's Rocket Shield. The Margwa also will destroy Li'l Arnies deployed by the player. When playing with other players, if one makes themself disappear with a GobbleGum such as In Plain Sight or Anywhere But Here, the Margwa will turn its attention to the next visible player, or teleport to an area where the other players are using its purple shadow. In order to kill a Margwa, the player must wait until it opens one of its mouths or use the Pop Shocks GobbleGum, which the effect will kill with one knife and a slight delay. Once the mouth is open, the player should then open fire on the head with the open mouth. After taking sufficient damage, the head will be destroyed, and the Margwa will become angrier and move faster, as well releasing a Parasite. The player should then repeat this process with the two remaining heads in order to kill the Margwa, although killing most of the zombies in the current round first will make it easier as the player is less likely to get surrounded when combating the Margwa. The first Margwa that is killed will always drop the Margwa Heart, which is required to craft the Apothicon Servant. If the heart is not picked up, it will disappear after a while, but will appear again when the next Margwa is killed. Each head destroyed will reward the player 500 points, which means that killing a whole Margwa will give 1,500 points. It will also be affected by double points doubling each head. Margwas appear prominently in the map's Easter Egg, spawning upon completing the second and fourth rituals, and seven per player while upgrading the swords (over the course of four rounds) as well as spawning each time the Shadow Man re-activates his shield during the "Kill the Shadow Man" step. Once the Shadow Man is killed, the player is put into an infinite Margwa round, where the player has the ability to become the Beast indefinitely. The only way the bar goes down during Beast mode is by taking damage, or from either Margwas or the pink circles on the ground. In Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, the Margwa appears in a challenge round. Revelations In the map Revelations, the Margwa makes a return as a round-based boss. There are three types of Margwas, each one is different from each other. The Elemental Margwas are distinguishable for their darker skin-tone, and different colored haze. Regular Margwas do also appear, with no additional attacks or effects. Red Margwas, referred to as 'Fire Margwas' glow an orange-ish red, and differ from the others for their unique slam attack, which causes blasts of fire to pursue the player in a straight column. While this does apply ranged attacks for the Margwa, this attack is relatively slow, and can be outran due to it only moving in a straight line. The attack is still devastating, so keep an eye out when the Margwa slams its tentacles on the ground. These Margwas can also ignite zombies, making them combust upon death. Purple Margwas, or 'Void Margwas' emit a purple glow. Their slam attack is modified to produce a portal/void, like their name implies, which makes skulls come out and attack the player. This attack is very similar to the charged shot of the Void Bow from Der Eisendrache. It's best advised to have a shield when dealing with this Margwa Type, since you might not be able to outrun the blast, albeit the skulls can be shot with any gun to prevent them from harming the player. Both of these new Elemental Margwas do spawn parasites when a head is destroyed, and do run faster when a head is destroyed, just like a regular Margwa. It is unknown whether or not their health is better or worse than regular Margwas. Achievement/Trophy *'Margwa Party' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 2 Margwas in a single round. *'Keep Close' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Revelations, assist a Keeper in defeating every type of enemy. Gallery Revelations Fire-Margwa.jpg|An elemental Fire Margwa. Margwa.png|An elemental Void Marwga. ApothiconsAlphaOmegaIntro.png Keepers Margwas AlphaOmega Bo4.png Trivia *During the infinite Margwa round, all Margwas emit a purple glow, rather than greenish-yellow. Upon being killed, each of them also has a high chance to drop a "dead" Margwa Heart, which can be picked up. The heart itself currently has no purpose, but it is stored within the account of the player who picked it up. *The word Margwa is made up of two Apothicon words, mar and gwa, and it means Shadow Ability. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Enemies